And in the End...
And in the End... is the twenty-second episode of the fifteenth season of the NBC medical drama series ER. It premiered on April 2, 2009. The final episode features the return of the majority of the main characters in the show, such as Noah Wyle as John Carter, Sherry Stringfield as Susan Lewis & Eriq La Salle as Peter Benton. The story of it has Carter opening a new medical facility for the underprivileged in his stillborn son's name while Tony Gates deals with the case of alcohol poisoning when teens played a drinking game. It also has Rachel Greene, a new medical student, back in County General where her father Mark Greene worked. Plot In the show's final, two-hour episode, old friends gathered for the opening of a new medical facility for the underprivileged, with Carter funding it. Gates treats a teen suffering from alcohol poisoning after playing a drinking game. Sam receives a special and surprise gift on her birthday. Rachel Greene returns to County General as a medical student. Carter and an intern try to save a mother who is in labor with twins. Synopsis To be added. Characters *John Carter *Susan Lewis *Peter Benton *Elizabeth Corday *Kerry Weaver *Archie Morris *Tony Gates *Samantha Taggart *Catherine Banfield *Simon Brenner *Neela Rasgotra Gallery Episode Stills BentonCarterAndintheEnd.jpg BentonElizabethAndintheEnd.jpg CarterSusan2AndintheEnd.jpg CarterSusanAndintheEnd.jpg CarterSusanRachelAndintheEnd.jpg CarterTony2AndintheEnd.jpg CarterTonyAndintheEnd.jpg er-finale-040209.jpg And in the End.png Screenshots RachelAndintheEnd.jpg Series Finale Party CarterAndintheEnd.jpg CrewAndintheEnd.jpg Trivia/Notes *Carter and Gates playing basketball is reminiscent of of the same kind of scenes between Doug Ross and Mark Greene in the early seasons. *In this episode we hear, for the final time, the recurring ER phrase "Isn't that a nurse's job?". It's been said by almost every round of fresh med students. *In this episode we find out that Susan is no longer with Chuck, and that she is dating again. *The way Carter teaches Rachel how to do an IV is the exact same way Dr. Benton taught him in the pilot episode, "24 Hours ." *An early scene in this episode mirrored the way the pilot episode, "24 Hours," opened, with Nurse Lydia Wright waking up a doctor in Exam Room 8; Dr. Greene in the pilot and Dr. Morris in this episode. *There was not one main cast member who appeared in all 331 episodes. The closest is Noah Wyle ; he appeared in 254/331 episodes of the entire series run. In second place is Laura Innes , who appeared in 249/331 episodes; followed by Maura Tierney (189/331), Goran Visnjic (185/331), and Anthony Edwards (180/331). Of the supporting cast members, Laura Ceron (219/331), Deezer D (190/331) and Yvette Freeman (184/331) also appeared in at least 180 episodes. *The episode won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series (Rod Holcomb). In addition, Ernest Borgnine was nominated for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series for his portrayal of Paul Manning. After 15 years on the air, ER garnered 23 Emmy Awards along with 123 nominations. *This episode takes place during a 24 hour time period, just like the pilot episode, aptly titled "24 Hours." *ER returned to its original theme song and opening sequence for the final episode. The composer of the theme, James Newton Howard, is not credited. *Noah Wyle , Eriq La Salle , and Sherry Stringfield are the only three original main cast members to appear in both the pilot, "24 Hours ," and the series finale. *Yvette Freeman , Deezer D , Lily Mariye, Laura Cerón, Emily Wagner, and Montae Russell are the only supporting cast members whose recurring characters (Haleh , Malik, Lily, Chuny, Pickman, and Zadro) appear in all fifteen seasons. *Abraham Benrubi , Deezer D , Yvette Freeman, Troy Evans and Ellen Crawford are the only four supporting cast members whose recurring characters (Jerry , Malik, Haleh, Frank and Lydia) appear in both the pilot, "24 Hours ," and the series finale. *In the opening sequence, we get to see the signature move that Dr. Benton has done in the pilot episode and went on for several seasons. Quotes Med student: Isn't that a nurse's job? [[John Carter|'John Carter']] (To Rachel): Dr. Greene! You Comin? References #Seidman, Robert (April 3, 2009). "Updated Thursday Ratings: ER finale draws 16.2 million viewers ". TV by the Numbers. (May 24, 2015). Category:Episodes Category:Season 15